


The Last Dalek in Utah

by paperlessprinter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlessprinter/pseuds/paperlessprinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor POV ficlet set during series 1's "Dalek"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dalek in Utah

DOC TOR?

That 'voice' sends shivers down my spine. Or it would if my bio response to fear was the same as humans. 

In a moment of panic I try the door. Of course it’s locked. Typical selfish humans. I bang and plead to be let out before the inevitable happens. 

But it never does. 

I steal a glance at it and notice it's weapon is broken. "Fantastic" I spit out. 

Looking at it I realize it's the sorriest Dalek I've seen. Chained up with a broken weapon, its bumps dull and dented. "Fantastic," I say again. I can't believe my luck. 

I let the rage get the best of me. I taunt the Dalek. Even electrocute it for good measure. A small part of me is ashamed. It’s a good thing Rose can't see me. But a much larger part relishes in the Dalek's screams. 

We're interrupted by Van Statten who saves the Dalek. And then examines me for good measure. I'm beginning to realize he's pretty low on the list of humans. Maybe even bottom of the list. 

All I care about is the Dalek. I need to destroy it. Until then no one is safe. 

Of course the Dalek escapes. And goes on a killing rampage. That's what Daleks do. I tried to warn them but they didn’t believe me until it was too late. Why do I even bother?

Now that we’re in danger, Van Statten lets me use his computer to save him from the Dalek. His employees are cannon fodder. When the Dalek encounters a group, he turns the screen on in Van Statten’s office and makes us watch as he electrocutes them. If it was capable of emotions I'd say it was gloating. 

Only after killing the entire room of soldiers and scientists does it ask where it should get its orders from. 

"Why don't you just die?" I yell, spittle escaping my mouth. 

In another time and place I did get a Dalek to kill itself. But I used cold hard logic to fry its circuits then, not the hot rage that's coursing through me now. It was easier - I was a different man back then. 

Now? I'm broken. And I hate this Dalek on the screen even more for revealing it. 

The Dalek pauses in its typical fashion before replying. It coldly states "you would make a good Dalek." the screen goes dark and I'm left to grapple with the ultimate insult. 

I can’t fall apart. There are too many lives at stake, especially Rose’s. It’s one more thing I have to bury before soldiering on. I will destroy this Dalek, if it’s the last thing I do.


End file.
